gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Heero Yuy
|image=Heero.png;A.C. 195 Heero-196.jpg;A.C. 196 Heero-mc-crop.jpg;MC-0022 |unnamed character=No |alias=Perfect Soldier, Red One, Black Alpha, Zero-One, Duo Maxwell, Lancaster, Odin Lowe Jr., Sleeping Beauty, Princess Aurora, |english voice=Mark Hildreth, Louis Chirillo~Dynasty Warriors Gundam Dynasty Warriors Gundam 2, Brian Drummond~Dynasty Warriors Gundam 3 |japanese voice=Hikaru Midorikawa |gender=Male |species=Human |era=After Colony |status=Alive |birthdate=180 |age=15 Wing, 16 EW |height=156 |weight=45 |hair=Dark Brown |eye=Prussian Blue |family=Odin Lowe~Father, Aoi Clark~Mother, Seis Clark~Step-father, Trant Clark~Step-uncle, Relena Darlian;Relena Peacecraft~Wife, Zechs Merquise;Milliardo Peacecraft~Brother-in-law, Lucrezia Noin~Sister-in-law, Naina Peacecraft~Niece, Milou Peacecraft~Nephew |loves=Relena Darlian |nationality=L1 Colony Cluster |affiliation=Colony Liberation Organization, Sanc Kingdom, Preventers, The Gundam Pilots |occupation=Anti-Earth-Government Rebel, Mobile Suit Pilot |series=Mobile Suit Gundam Wing~1~49, New Mobile Report Gundam Wing: Frozen Teardrop, New Mobile Report Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz, New Mobile Report Gundam Wing: Episode Zero, New Mobile Report Gundam Wing: Blind Target, New Mobile Report Gundam Wing: Battlefield of Pacifists, New Mobile Report Gundam Wing: Ground Zero, Mobile Suit Gundam Wing Endless Waltz: Glory of the Losers, Gundam EXA, Mobile Suit Gundam Wing: Endless Duel, Gundam Battle Assault, Gundam Battle Assault 2, Battle Assault 3 featuring Gundam SEED, Dynasty Warriors Gundam, Dynasty Warriors Gundam 2, Dynasty Warriors Gundam 3,Dynasty Warriors Gundam Reborn,Gundam Versus,Mobile Suit Gundam: Extreme Vs. Full Boost |MobileWeapons=:OZ-06MS Leo :OZ-07AMS Aries :OZ-08MMS Cancer :OZ-13MSX2 Mercurius :OZ-13MS Gundam Epyon :XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero ::XXXG-01H Gundam Heavyarms ::XXXG-01W Wing Gundam :Snow White }} is the main protagonist of Mobile Suit Gundam Wing and of several derivative works that make up the After Colony timeline. He is the pilot of the XXXG-01W Wing Gundam and its ancestor, the XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero. Personality & Character The boy who is given the codename Heero Yuy is of Japanese descent, a complicated character. His cold, stoic demeanor seems more fitting for a battle hardened veteran than a fifteen-year-old boy. When Relena Peacecraft meets Doctor J, the engineer comments that Heero is actually a very kind-hearted young man who keeps his emotions reined in while fighting. On many occasions, Heero espouses the philosophy that being emotional on the battlefield will only result in heartbreak, so soldiers need to be able to fight without caring about their opponents. However, he believes that there's nothing wrong with showing emotion in normal situations. The most important philosophy to Heero's life, however, is the one his father Odin Lowe espouses: That the best way to live life is by one's emotions. Heero is the most skilled and focused in combat out of the five pilots, both in mobile suits and out, which makes him a great asset and a deadly force to be reckoned with. Skills & Abilities Heero's education was a tough training of self-discipline, extreme body control and ability to reason. This was only possible by Doctor J manipulating his genes. He's perfect in close combat, computer hacking and mobile suit piloting. There's almost no battle situation he doesn't emerge as the victor. Additionally he's supported by the ZERO System, which amplifies his consciousness''Quoted text from the character guide in the New Mobile Report Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz special edition dvd's specials-section''. History Early life Heero was born from a love affair between Aoi Clark and Odin Lowe, both agents working for OZ in the A.C. 170's. Odin broke off his relationship with Aoi a few years after he assassinated the original Heero Yuy and became a freelance agent, and so Heero was raised by his mother and step-father, Seis Clark, until they were both killed. From then onward, he was the ward of Odin. In addition to protecting the boy (and giving himself an alibi), Odin taught the child how to survive on his own and how to handle a gun. In A.C. 188, the pair went to colony L3 X-18999 on a mission to assassinate General Septum of the United Earth Sphere Alliance. While Odin handled the assassination, the child was sent to aid the colonial rebels who had clashed with the Specials. Taking an RPG, the boy attempted to destroy the communications tower (operated by a then twelve year-old Lucrezia Noin), but Instructor Treize Khushrenada moved his Leo suit in the way, protecting Noin, but badly injuring himself. Escaping, the boy found Odin fatally wounded. Before he died, Odin told the boy to live by his emotions, reminding him that it only takes one foolish person to change the world. After Odin died, the boy pressed the detonator to the explosives they had set inside the Alliance base, causing a fire that Septum put out by flooding the entire colony with its natural rain resources. Left alone, the boy began wandering the colonies until he was discovered by Doctor J. Admiring the child's bearing, J offered him the chance to pilot a Gundam and free the colonies. His mentor's words ringing in his ears, the boy accepted. In A.C. 191, a young boy (under the code name Black Alpha) greatly resembling Heero appeared at the Saint Gabriel Academy on Earth, where he encountered the young Relena Darlian and assisted in an anti-Alliance attack. Though there is some doubt cast on whether this is the same boy or not, it seems highly likely. In A.C. 194, the boy was assigned to destroy an Alliance base on a colony. After planting the explosives in the daytime, he took the time to relax, planning on destroying the base that night. While in a park, he met a young girl who was out walking her dog and befriended her. That night, when he triggered the explosives, a nearby Leo was knocked onto an apartment building, crushing it before it exploded. Investigating the ruins, he found the girl's dog, dead. The direction leaves no doubt that the girl died as well. When he buried it, and possibly the girl, out of remorse, Dekim Barton ordered Doctor J to retrain the boy, saying that emotions, and especially "the humane feeling of kindness," would be a detriment and unnecessary for a "weapon." Doctor J agreed, but feared that the real Heero Yuy would not like it if his namesake lost his humanity. This incident left the boy with a great sense of self-loathing and remorse. It also explains why Heero, in the series, displays little to no emotion. In A.C. 195, shortly before Operation Meteor began, word leaked that Vice Foreign Minister Darlian had learned about the plan. The Barton Foundation sent a hit team to assassinate him upon his arrival at one of the L1 colonies. Doctor J offered the boy three options: Aid the assassination; prevent the assassination; or ignore the whole thing. The boy ended up choosing the second option and saved Darlian's life (at least for the time being). Later, as the boy visited the makeshift grave he had made for the little girl, Doctor J informed him that they would indeed be carrying out Operation Meteor as Dekim decreed it (which would have resulted in the deaths of numerous innocent people due to the plan's inclusion of dropping an entire colony onto Earth). Once more, the boy was given three options: Go along with the genocidal plan; kill J and run away; or change the plan altogether. On April 7, A.C. 195, the young man seated himself in the cockpit of the Wing Gundam, intent on carrying out his own version of Operation Meteor by attacking OZ facilities directly and thus cripple the Alliance of its weapons and mobile suits. As he prepared to depart, Doctor J decided to give him a codename. Picking one appropriate for the mission, J dubbed the young pilot "Heero Yuy," and sent the boy to Earth to free the colonies as his namesake had once intended. Operation Meteor As the Wing Gundam entered Earth's atmosphere, Heero spotted a civilian shuttle in his path, which carried Vice Foreign Minister Darlian and his foster daughter Relena. While contemplating whether or not to destroy the shuttle, Heero was interrupted by an Alliance patrol squadron, led by OZ's ace pilot Zechs Merquise. Even with Wing's incredible flight capabilities, Zechs managed to grapple the Gundam with his Leo in free-fall and subsequently vacate his machine, sending both mobile suits smashing and sinking to the bottom of the Pacific Ocean. Washing up on the beach, Heero's unconscious body was found by Relena and, in an attempt to kill himself, pounded his chest detonator triggering the flight suit's built-in suicide bomb. However, the saltwater damaged the explosive which caused only his detonator to fire, knocking Heero over. Nevertheless, the fizzled detonation gave him a momentary distraction to escape from both Relena and the medics arriving shortly thereafter, hijacking the ambulance and driving away with it. Heero later enrolled as a student at Saint Gabriel Academy, as a cover for his activities; coincidentally, Relena was attending the same school. When Relena gave Heero a written invitation to her birthday party, he tore the invitation and threatened to kill her. Heero later planned to destroy the sunken Wing Gundam, in order to prevent OZ from getting their hands on it. He broke into an Alliance naval base and prepared several torpedoes to destroy his Gundam. However, he was interrupted first by Relena, who had sought him out instead of attending her own party, then by another Gundam pilot. Duo Maxwell had found Wing and planned on keeping it for spare parts. An altercation occurred where Heero ended up taking multiple gunshot wounds, and both Gundams were damaged from Heero's attempt to destroy his. Heero was then taken to an Alliance hospital under guard. Duo managed to break him out, but as they jumped from the tall building, Heero didn't open his parachute, with the intent of committing suicide. Relena, who was present, called out to him; this caused him to finally open the chute, saving his life, but breaking his leg in the process. However, he later managed to fix his broken bone all by himself, much to Duo's disgust. After receiving orders to destroy an enemy air carrier transporting Gundanium Alloy, Heero secretly stole parts from Duo's Gundam Deathscythe in order to repair his own Gundam and carry out the mission. Later, Vice Foreign Minister Darlian was assassinated by OZ for his continual support of peace between Earth and the colonies. Relena, who was present, was labelled a potential risk and marked for death as well. She was rescued by Doctor J, who told her about Heero and his mission. Returning to Earth in time for a party at the Saint Gabriel Academy, Relena learned Heero was transferring to another school and she confronted him; telling him that she learned the truth about him from J and that he had no reason to consider her an enemy. Unfortunately, OZ sent a mobile suit team to attack the school with the intent of killing Relena. Heero drove them off with his Gundam before running away as well; stunned by the fact that he not only couldn't bring himself to kill the girl, but that he actually saved her from certain death. In May A.C. 195, Heero was informed of an OZ meeting at the New Edwards Base in California, although in truth, it was actually an Alliance peace conference aimed at better relations with the colonies. Proceeding there with Duo as his back-up, the pair ran afoul of two more Gundams and their pilots, Trowa Barton and Quatre Raberba Winner. During the fight, a shuttle bearing OZ markings attempted to flee. Seeing this, Heero flew up to the shuttle in his Gundam and destroyed it. Unfortunately, the whole thing had been a set-up. OZ's leader, Treize Khushrenada, had lent his shuttle to the Alliance's pacifists for their evacuation, including Field Marshal Noventa, who had been urging for peace with the colonies. In reaction, General Septum declared war on the colonies. After hearing the news from the final Gundam pilot Chang Wufei about what really happened, Heero was in shock. Heero became consumed by feelings of guilt and made no attempt to fight back against OZ's Leos, forcing Duo and Quatre to protect him. Heero's mental state returned to normal when he learned from former Alliance Major Sally Po that OZ was planning to detonate all the missiles at the New Edwards Base in order to destroy the Gundams. Heero then entered the missile silo complex and disarmed the missile that was set to trigger all the other missiles to explode. Colony Hostage Crisis In June A.C. 195, Doctor J ordered Heero to destroy the new Taurus model that was being sent to OZ's base in Siberia and he chose to attack its air transport route, as did Trowa, while Duo and Quatre attacked the land route, which turned out to be a decoy. During the battle, Heero encountered Zechs, who wanted to test his new Tallgeese suit against the Wing Gundam. In the middle of their duel, however, Lady Une of OZ set a deadly trap in motion when she threatened to use the Alliance's own missile satellites to destroy the space colonies unless the Gundam pilots surrendered. Doctor J broke into the transmission and offered his own surrender, but not that of the Gundams. Following this implied order, Heero emerged from Wing's cockpit and activated its self-detonation device while standing on the hatch; destroying his Gundam and sending himself hurling to the ground. Though seemingly dead from the severe injuries he sustained in the explosion and subsequent blood loss, Heero managed to survive thanks to Trowa, who took him to his traveling circus hideout to nurse him back to health while he remained in a coma. After regaining conscious a month later, Heero sought penance for killing the Alliance's pacifists at New Edwards by tracking down their families and offering each of them to kill him as payback. During this course, Heero and Trowa were met by Lucrezia Noin, who had an offer from Zechs. The two pilots travelled with Noin to OZ's base in Antarctica, where Zechs had been rebuilding the Wing Gundam in secret for a rematch of their interrupted duel in Siberia. Heero agreed, but chose to use Trowa's Gundam Heavyarms instead as he felt that using his own rebuilt Gundam would make both he and Zechs feel reluctant toward each other and affect their fighting. The two rivals dueled the next day, only to be interrupted once again; this time by Relena, who had a letter from Field Marshal Noventa's wife urging Heero not to be so careless with his life. In this confrontation, it was revealed that Zechs was actually Relena's older brother, Milliardo Peacecraft. Trowa then used Wing to warn Heero and Zechs that OZ's pursuit team was on their way, and Zechs offered to cover everyone's escape. Return to Space At this point, OZ began making a play for the colonies. By acting friendlier than the harsh Alliance, the organization won many supporters and succeeded in turning colonial sentiment against the Gundam pilots. Abandoning Wing on Earth in order to avoid enemy detection, Heero proceeded to space to fight OZ there and attended school under Duo's name for his cover, as his code name would had only attracted more attention to himself. Learning that Duo had been captured, he broke into an OZ base to kill the youth, but instead decided to rescue him. Shortly thereafter, Heero learned that the Gundam engineers had been captured and were on the Lunar Base, building new machines for OZ. He went there to deal with them, but was captured by Trowa, who had entered OZ as a cadet to spy on them. Recognizing Heero's skill, OZ set him to work piloting the new mobile suit Mercurius, with Trowa in the Vayeate to make sure he didn't try anything. A short while later, a new Gundam began destroying colonies seemingly at random. OZ dispatched Heero and Trowa to deal with it. They learned that the new suit was the Wing Gundam Zero, and it was piloted by Quatre. Distraught over his father's death and his mental stability affected by the ZERO System, Quatre had decided to destroy the colonies for their betrayal. During the battle, Trowa took an attack that would have killed Heero, destroying the Vayeate. Taking advantage of the distraction, Heero managed to capture Quatre, only for OZ to grab them both as well as Wing Zero. OZ had the boys test the ZERO System, but the effects made Heero rampage through their base until Quatre commandeered the Mercurius and managed to stop him. Escaping from OZ, the two pilots went back to Earth. Return to Earth When Heero and Quatre arrived on Earth, they learned that OZ had put a bounty on their heads. Remaining with former Alliance members, Heero initially resisted Quatre's suggestions to go to the pacifist Sanc Kingdom. Instead, he left Quatre and signed up with a group of mercenaries fighting OZ, using his position as a Gundam pilot to gain their trust. However, OZ had just deployed the new Virgo mobile doll, and Heero (who was piloting an outclassed Leo) found himself facing death once more. He was saved by the intervention of both Quatre and Noin, the latter requesting them to come to the Sanc Kingdom. Finally relenting, Heero agreed, and headed to a reunion with Relena, the nation's sovereign. Though he remained in the Sanc Kingdom, Heero was averse to the nation's ideals, as he made plain to Relena on at least one occasion. Behind the princess' back, Noin convinced Heero to protect the nation as part of an underground defense force; consisting of the Wing Gundam (which Noin had recovered) and several Tauruses. After saving Relena's life from an OZ ambush, she agreed to allow the defense force, but tried to keep Heero from leaving by making him promise not to go searching for battles. Heero agreed and remained in the Sanc Kingdom for a while, using his Gundam to defend the nation. Some time later, however, he broke his word when he learned that Romefeller was sending Virgos to eliminate the Treize Faction in Luxembourg, where Treize was under house arrest. Upon arriving to assist the Treize Faction, Heero destroyed several Virgos, but his Gundam was eventually disabled. After receiving a message from Treize, Heero abandoned Wing for the last time and entered Treize's mansion. After their first face-to-face meeting, Treize gave Heero a new mobile suit, the Gundam Epyon, with which to determine his own path in life. Unfortunately, Epyon's ZERO System proved too much for Heero to handle, often driving him to berserker frenzies. When OZ launched its final attack on the Sanc Kingdom, Heero continued fighting even after Relena surrendered and formally dissolved the nation. During this, Heero encountered Zechs piloting Wing Zero. The two Gundams' ZERO Systems drove their pilots to battle until they collapsed from the mental overload caused by the system. After a brief conversation, the two rivals agreed to exchange Gundams; putting Heero back at the controls of Wing Zero. The Eve Wars As the space-borne rebels called White Fang rose to power, Heero attempted to assassinate Relena, who had become Romefeller's chief representative and Queen. However, after Relena's speech about her plans to change Romefeller into a peaceful World Nation was met with positive feedback, Heero chose to spare Relena and give her the chance to do so. Heero then headed back to space with Sally Po and met up with Peacemillion, the spaceship designed by the Gundam engineers. Having achieved mastery of the ZERO System, Heero loaned Wing Zero out to Wufei and Trowa, giving the former the conviction to join the other Gundam pilots and restoring the latter's memories when the two of them utilized the ZERO System. When White Fang began using the ZERO System to coordinate its mobile doll forces, Heero had a portion of the ZERO System copied and installed into Quatre's Gundam Sandrock, enhancing his leadership skills with the system's abilities. After Duo learned that Relena was being held prisoner on White Fang's space station Libra, Heero infiltrated the ship to rescue her. The two encountered Zechs, but were unable to convince him to stop his plans. As he prepared to head into the final battle with Wing Zero, Heero asked Relena to believe in him. Heero immediately went after Zechs, and the two engaged in a duel that spanned Libra's airspace and the station's interior. Though both Gundams received heavy damage, Heero came out on top. As word of the peace agreement came to them, Heero was given the opportunity to finish off Zechs once and for all but didn't out of respect for Relena. With that, he left Zechs to destroy Libra's main power system. Unfortunately, Libra had been set on a collision course with Earth. And worse, Wing Zero was out of energy and ammunition, so Heero chose to once again self-detonate his Gundam. But before he could push the detonator, Zechs intervened; admitting that someone who is strong and pure can empathize with people, like Heero. Therefore, Zechs used Epyon to sacrifice himself in order to destroy the power core, though he promised Heero that they would meet again. But even with Zechs' sacrifice, a portion of the Libra block was still descending towards Earth, with the capacity to cause a never ending winter on the planet. Flying into the upper atmosphere, Heero used Wing Zero's buster rifle (which Wufei had returned to him) at only 30% capacity, to destroy the massive falling section of the Libra. This was a significant event for another reason besides the fate of the Earth. During the entire series, Heero did not care whether he lived or died; he only cared about the mission at hand. However, while he was descending into the atmosphere with Wing Zero's buster rifle pointed at the Libra, he proclaimed that he will survive. This shows that his time with Relena had given him a will to live and something to protect. In the manga's end of the series, Heero went with the other four Gundam pilots to Mars with the intention of helping Relena's terraforming project. Battlefield of Pacifists In the summer of A.C. 196, Heero and Duo decided to help Relena's movement towards total disarmament. While she investigated former weapons manufacturers, the two pilots sneaked into their bases, searching for hidden mobile suit construction lines. However, with the notion that OZ's lost mobile doll plant might not be a rumor, Heero decided to investigate it further. His first act was to speak to Dorothy Catalonia who, as the granddaughter of Romefeller's chief representative, would be privy to any such knowledge. Initially, Dorothy coyly pretended not to know anything and offered to let Heero spend the night at her mansion. The next morning, she revealed that she had invited Relena along, hoping to spark a romantic meeting. However, both Heero and Relena were more concerned with Vulkanus, so Dorothy gave them the only information she had on it and allowed them the use of her database. While they worked, Relena offered Heero a position with Preventer, but he declined, citing his desire to work alone. Eventually, they managed to discover Vulkanus' orbit, and with Relena's help, Heero returned to space. Using Wing Zero's high-speed booster to catch up with the other pilots, Heero arrived just in time to help them fight off the Perfect Peace People and the Scorpio suit. Wing Zero dealt the finishing blow to the Scorpio, and when Quatre proposed his idea of destroying the Gundams by sending them to the sun, Heero agreed. Endless Waltz On December 24, A.C. 196, Quatre carried out the plan to destroy the Gundams by sending them, with Vulkanus, into the sun. All except for Wufei's Altron Gundam were sent. In the meantime, Heero continued to look out for Relena from the shadows. His investigation into the colony L3 X-18999 quickly let him learn that she had been captured by the Barton Foundation, and he enlisted Duo's aid in a rescue attempt. Infiltrating the colony in a stolen Leo, Heero came across Wufei and his Gundam. Unfortunately for Heero, Wufei was working for the people who kidnapped Relena. Meanwhile, Trowa attacked Duo with a new Serpent mobile suit, being previously captured by Wufei. Heero fought his best against Wufei, but the decades-old Leo was unable to hold up to a modern Gundam, and the Leo was defeated. Heero demanded that Wufei self-detonate his Gundam, and at that time Trowa had launched two missiles in Duo's direction, which created a haze that covered the corridor Wufei and Heero were in, giving Heero the opportune moment to escape. Heero and Duo found that they were too late to save Relena, but learned that the coup was being carried out by their former boss Dekim Barton, who wanted to drop the colony on Earth as part of a renewed Operation Meteor. Rushing to prevent its fall, Trowa reveals that he was only pretending to support the plan, and the trio were able to stabilize the colony. After getting word from Quatre that the Gundams were safe, Heero requested that Quatre send Wing Zero to him and he devised an escape plan from the colony by pretending to be unconscious. Taking a shuttle, he met with Wing Zero in space and hurried to Earth to save Relena. However, his path was once again blocked by Wufei, and a battle from space to Earth ensued. It was during the battle that it was finally revealed why Heero no longer had the will to fight anymore. Heero almost let Wufei win the battle against him unopposed. While they both fell to Earth, Heero asked Wufei a simple question, revealing that the little girl and the dog that Heero accidentally killed years ago was still haunting him. He apparently relived the moment over and over, asking Wufei how many more times he had to kill the girl and her dog, before it would all be over. Speechless, Wufei watched as Heero gave up the fight and allowed his Gundam to plummet into the ocean. Knocked unconscious in the fall, Heero was later woken up by Wing Zero, which told him that he still had a mission to accomplish. Heero reluctantly replied that this would be their final fight together. Flying to Brussels, Heero used Wing Zero's buster rifle to heavily damage Dekim's shelter with precise accuracy. However, due to the damage the Gundam had received from its previous battle, Wing Zero could not sustain the continuous recoil of its own weapon; resulting in its destruction. Battered and exhausted, Heero entered the shattered base, only to collapse into Relena's arms shortly after vowing never to kill again. As the world moved towards peace and mobile suits were eliminated for good, Heero continued to watch over Relena as a bodyguard as he began living his life free from war and violence. There is an important change between the endings of the OVA, movie and manga versions of Endless Waltz. The OVA shows Heero walking off into the distance in a starry background, while in the movie he is shown walking through a crowded street. In the end of the manga, Heero is shown to be working as an official bodyguard for Relena. Frozen Teardrop At an unspecified date, Heero is cryogenically frozen by Preventer and stored at the Mars Preventer base. Given the code name "Sleeping Beauty/Princess Aurora" due to the appearance of his capsule, he remains there for decades until he is awoken in M.C. (Mars Colony) 0022, when he is awoken to participate in Operation Mythos. After awakening, Heero is approached by Master Chang and Father Maxwell, who ask him to fight again in one last mission. For this purpose he becomes partners with Duo Maxwell and becomes the pilot of the "Snow White" mobile suit, vowing to kill Relena once again. After receiving a message from Instructor W and Doktor T, Heero and Duo team up with Trowa Phobos in order to head off the Instructor's younger sister, Katherine Oud Winner, who has stolen the Prometheus mobile suit and betrayed them to join Relena's side. After an intense battle, they retreat to escape Mars Federation forces, but not before Relena contacts Heero- begging him to kill her. Returning to Preventer base, Heero is put into a sleep chamber, exhausted from his use of the Snow White's ZERO System so shortly after being unfrozen. In the epilogue, Heero and Relena have been unofficially married for five months and are living together on Mars. Heero had proposed to her by card, and she had immediately accepted. Their marriage license had yet to be signed because Heero did not yet have his civilian I.D., but as he now has a birth certificate they can make their marriage official. Heero tells her he is relieved that he will not have to worry so much about fighting or protecting her life all the time anymore, as she has renounced her Peacecraft name. He sheds a tear, surprising himself, when he sees the white roses Relena planted for them. Gallery Heero 185 AC.png|Heero undercover as a student. Untitlevfvd.jpg|Heero riding a horse. Heeroyuy.png|Heero flying in a stolen MS carrier. GundamWep08d.jpg|Heero and the Wing Gundam. Heero Yuy (Perfect File).jpg|Heero activates his Gundam's self-destruct device (Perfect File). Heero Yuy_Smile.jpg|Heero smiling at Relena as he departs in the Wing Zero for his final fight with Zechs. 183761.jpg|Heero Yuy Gundam War Card 106809.jpg|Heero Yuy Gundam War Card Img 1221113 39397311 0.jpg|Heero's Gundam Wing appearance. Img 1221113 39397311 2.jpg|Heero's Endless Waltz appearance. Gundam.Wing-.Frozen.Teardrop.full.959956.jpg|Heero, Frozen Teardrop vol. 1 cover. 12246629 796569150469141 2025656253230039443 n.jpg|Heero & Relena, Frozen Teardrop final chapter. Mobile Suit Gundam 40th anniversary project (Visual C).jpg|With the Wing Gundam and Kamille Bidan in key visuals for Gundam 40th Anniversary "Beyond". Character Profile Heero Yuy.jpg|''SD Gundam G Generation Crossrays'' character profile Notes *While the origin of Heero's first name is, like the other pilots, quite clearly a number, there is also a meaning to his last name. In Japanese, yuui can be used as an adjective meaning either 'superior', 'talented', or 'magnificent', all which lend to the evocation of his name as: 'Heero Yuy, the one and only'. Furthermore, the name Heero Yuy was most likely also designed to be evocative of the name Amuro Ray, the original Mobile Suit Gundam protagonist. *While it is common in many of the Gundam series for the main protagonist to either upgrade his first Gundam mid-way through each series or replace altogether it with a more powerful one, Heero is rather infamously known in Gundam Wing for having abandoned his first Gundam several times during the series before finally replacing it (first with the Epyon briefly and then Wing Zero ultimately). *Heero is as of yet the only Gundam Wing pilot to not be reprised by his original English voice actor in subsequent appearances. Heero's original English voice actor, Mark Hildreth, was replaced by Louis Chirillo in Dynasty Warriors Gundam and its sequel. Chirillo was subsequently replaced for Dynasty Warriors Gundam 3 by Brian Drummond, who voices Heero's rival, Zechs Merquise. *In Super Robot Wars W, ''Heero had a certain relationship with ''Full Metal Panic!'s protagonist, Sousuke Sagara. Realizing that Sosuke was just like him when he first arrived at Earth. He assisted Sousuke when Kaname Chidori and Relena Darlian's plane was hijacked by Amalgam. Also, during Sousuke's battle with the Behemoth, his encouragement helped Sousuke active the Arbalest's Lambda Driver. *In Super Robot Wars Alpha series, Heero was the only Gundam character who did not pass out from drinking Kusuha Mizuha's handmade "health drink". *One of Heero's victory quotes in Gundam Battle Assault 3: Featuring Gundam Seed indicates that Heero has made some handiworks in Cosmic Era and the people will recognize it. *In Super Robot Wars W and Super Robot Wars L, Heero and his machine, Wing Gundam Zero, is placed at #1 in the units/pilots roster menu after he joined the protagonists' group. **This might have been a reference to his seiyu, who is infamous for being a massive SRW fan, and prone to doing gameplay runs favoring characters he voices. In both W and Z2 Saisei-hen, his runs had Heero with the most kills (500+ for W and 900+ for Z2) **This is also referenced in Z2 Hakai-Hen, in a "quit game" skit where Heero appears to be playing a SRW. (Mentioning achieving an Ace Status and having no problem with funds, a reference to him hacking Saint Gabriel Academy's database.) *In Super Robot Wars Z2 Saisei-hen, Heero is the first person to know that the original identity of Zero is Lelouch vi Britannia, but he chose to keep the truth for himself without spreading it to other people until the secret was discovered by itself. *Heero establishes a respectful, friendly rivalry with Setsuna F. Seiei in Super Robot Wars Z2 Hakai-hen and keep the relationship in the game's sequel, Super Robot Wars Z2 Saisei-hen. The peak of their rivalry is when Heero said that Setsuna have surpassed the Gundam, which is then replied by Setsuna by saying that Heero's praise is the greatest compliment he had received. Earlier, in Hakai-hen, Heero urges Setsuna into action by saying that he is "not a Gundam" and therefore has to "become a Gundam". *One of Heero's ID Commands in the SD Gundam G Generations Games, "I'll kill you", gives him greater attack power, but unfortunately makes him unable to destroy his targets. This is based on a recurring joke of sorts where throughout Gundam Wing, he never actually executes the people he says this to (Relena, Zechs, Duo and Quatre). *In Dynasty Warriors Gundam's Original Mode when Ple Two in her Qubeley encounters Heero Yuy and the Wing Gundam Zero, she attacks him with her bits, when Heero manages to dodge them so effectively, she thinks he must be a Newtype, but gets confused as she can't feel any pressure from him. **Heero also shows empathy for Ple Two viewing her as someone similar to himself, someone who was raised to be a living weapon. References External links *Heero Yuy on Gundam Official *Heero Yuy on Official Website (Japanese) *Heero Yuy on Wikipedia